Hellevator
by LoveBadName
Summary: Un ascenseur, deux âmes perdues, une chemise noire. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour aider la jeune Lexa à sortir la tête de l'eau. Clexa
1. Partie I

_**\- Hellevator, Partie I :**_

Son pas pressé ne semblait intriguer que les oiseaux qui lui bloquaient le passage. Un pas lourd et ils s'envolaient, battements d'ailes précipités et jugement de valeur en masse. Ils appréciaient cette rue, habituellement, elle était calme et sans grands passage, un véritable plaisir pour de petites bêtes à la recherche d'un habitat potentiel. Le boulanger leurs jetaient toujours ces miettes de pain pour combler leur heureuse trouvaille. Malheureusement pour eux, cette ruelle raccourcissait le trajet d'au moins cinq minutes, laissant un moyen sournois aux enquiquineurs de venir les déranger. L'un de ces enquiquineurs était en vérité une enquiquineuse nommée Lexa Woods, celle-ci s'en fichait d'ailleurs pas mal de ce que pouvait penser ces piafs de son allure, elle était bien trop en retard pour cela.

Portant à bout de bras une mallette aux contours légèrement abîmés, la jeune femme possédait une démarche déterminée et semblait grogner des mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe imaginaire. Ses lunettes lui glissaient déjà du nez et ses cheveux ne formaient qu'un épais tas d'épis humides. Ses yeux étaient tachetés de fins vaisseaux rouges, éclatés, broyés par la fatigue. Elle ne s'en formalisait jamais, et puis, de toute façon jamais personne n'y prêtait de grande attention.

Le sol grouillait d'une pluie fine et glissante, l'homme qu'elle avait suivi en sortant de chez elle avait faillit lui en témoigner l'effet.

Lexa détestait ce genre de temps, mi-brumeux, mi-pluvieux. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, devait-elle prendre son parapluie sous peine d'être encombrée mais protégée, ou devait-elle l'abandonner dans son appartement tout en prenant le risque d'arriver trempée au bureau ?

Bien souvent, c'était ses retards qui prenaient les décisions, sans forcément lui donner le droit de parole, la bousculant juste en dehors de son appart.

Légèrement essoufflée, la jeune femme finit par se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le bâtiment tant attendu.

La première fois qu'elle était venu, elle avait eu la bonté de ne pas s'insurger face à l'allure '' bloc de béton '' de la façade. Critiquer son futur lieu de travail n'était pas dans ses habitudes, superstitieuse, diront certains, respectueuse diront d'autre. Son choix était vite fait.

Traversant avec précaution la route qui la séparait de son salaire, elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux, provoquant la chute de dizaines de petites gouttelettes. Elles s'éparpillèrent sans encombres sur le haut de sa veste noire avant de se tracer un vague chemin sur le col de sa chemise blanche. Lexa passa quelques doigts sur sa cravate, et tenta médiocrement de desserrer le nœud. Celui-ci avait été précipité, sa chemise mal repassée et aussi fripée qu'une grand-mère, sa veste difficilement enfilée. Heureusement pour elle, aucunes réunions n'étaient prévues dans la journée et poussant la porte d'entrée, elle espéra aussi secrètement ne pas avoir besoin de croiser son patron.

Ses chaussures vinrent rapidement frotter le tapis noir de l'entrée principale. Ce tapis miteux tranchait sans encombres avec le blanc écarlate qui composait les murs de la pièce. C'était moderne, bien loin de l'image maussade de la façade. La jeune femme appréciait particulièrement le sentiment de sérénité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle passait ces portes. Oh, elle n'aimait pas spécialement son job, mais l'ambiance paisible qui se dégageait des lieux avait le don de la motiver un minimum.

Se raclant discrètement la gorge afin de déblayer les restes de fatigues qui l'encombrait, elle reprit sa marche lassante, tenant d'une main ferme sa mallette.

Peut-être avait-elle peur de la perdre, en tout cas c'était l'hypothèse qui trottait dans l'esprit de la secrétaire qui l'apercevait presque tout les matins, depuis quatre ans, avec la même démarche. Elle s'amusait souvent à parier avec ses collègues sur la tenue de la femme. Elle gagnait toujours – ou presque – un café.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour de chance, elle avait oubliée les lunettes...

**« Bonjour »**, lui lança la retardataire, laissant un fin sourire l'accompagner dans ses paroles.

Elle lui fit un simple petit signe de main avant de reprendre ses occupations, comptant au passage mentalement les pièces qui lui restait dans son porte monnaie.

Lexa avait bien compris son petit jeu mais elle n'y faisait plus attention et continuait simplement son chemin, suivant les pas fatigués de ses collègues. L'ascenseur qui la mènerait jusqu'à son bureau était son seul but. Au quatrième étages. Pas le plus haut, certes, mais c'était l'un des plus confortables et puis, la nouvelle machine à café n'était pas encore tombée en panne.

Habituellement, elle ne croisait jamais personnes, ou alors elle avait l'occasion d'intercepter les conversations passionnantes de ses collègues du cinquième en retard. Elle les trouvait débile à comparer leur cravate aux couleurs bien trop frappante pour être acceptées dans cet endroit. Mais elle ne disait rien et souriait bêtement à leur échange, prenant plaisir à se moquer d'eux mentalement. Elle regrettait souvent cela, mais c'était quelque chose d'humain sûrement. Et puis, elle ne les aimait pas, sincèrement. Pourquoi s'en cacher...

Seulement, aujourd'hui, tout lui paraissait différent. À commencé par cette chemise noire.

Personne, ici, ne portait de chemise noire. C'était un lieu de travail, le patron tenait à ce qu'une ambiance '' bonne enfant '' puisse stagnait dans les pupilles des salariés. C'était trop morose, morne, désagréable à la vue... enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé.


	2. Partie II

_**\- Hellevator, Partie II :**_

_Maintenant, le vieil amour agonise sur son lit de mort, _

_Et une passion nouvelle aspire à son héritage._

Elle l'avait senti, comme attirée instantanément par l'éclat blanchâtre qu'elle paraissait lui lancer. Droite comme un I, plantée dans son dos, timide dans le hasard des choses, une collègue inconnue. Levant un peu plus haut le menton, Clarke songea à se racler la gorge. Peut-être cela aurait-il pu stopper l'arrivante qui, pensant être discrête, l'avait discrètement reluquée. Mais comment lui expliquer que sa silhouette, bien que flou, se dessinait sur le reflet que leur renvoyait les portes de l'ascenseur ? Cela aurait été gênant pour les deux. Et comment lui annoncer que d'apercevoir ce regard scrutateur l'intriguait et l'intimidait encore plus ?

Clarke Griffin avait longuement hésitée avant d'accepter cette offre d'emploi, pesant les pour et les contres. En vérité, il n'y avait presque que des contres : horaires chiants, patron chiant, secrétaire chiante à crever, tenue '' presque '' obligatoire barbante. Le seul point positif semblait être ce qui consistituer le montant qu'on lui verserait en fin de mois. Les contres s'empilaient, formant un amas de cartes peu stables immédiatement brisées par l'arrivée de l'argent.

Argent qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. En aucun cas.

La seule chose qui l'obligeait à garder un fin sourire était les allures modernes des lieux.

L'argent des portes l'émerveillait bien plus que son job. Cela semblait aussi intriguer sa collègue, derrière son dos. Lexa aimait ces portes. Clarke ne le savait pas encore. Elle aimerait peut-être le savoir, qui sait ?

Les étages finirent par n'être que des numéros, au-dessus de leurs deux têtes. L'une brune, l'autre blonde à en pâlir. Les chiffres se stoppaient à quinze.

À partir du quinzième, Clarke reposa son regard sur l'acier, glaçant son épiderme en profondeur, la poussant à se passer une main sur son cou, effaçant les dernières traces de stress. À partir du douzième, Clarke se concentra un peu plus sur sa collègue. Peut-être allait-elle au même étage qu'elle, peut-être serait-elle, vraiment, '' collègue ''. À partir du neuvième, Clarke trouva une nouvelle occupation dans la déduction du corps de l'autre. Celle-ci semblait posséder une carrure légèrement musclée, fière, implacable et quelque peu plus sereine.

À partir du cinquième étages, Clarke tenta de se convaincre que l'allure de sa voisine ne l'impressionnait guère, que sa confiance en soi ne devait être qu'un simple reflet trompeur renvoyé par l'argent. Oui, ça devait être ça et rien d'autre. À partir du deuxième étages, Clarke étudia sa tenue : la chemise blanche, la cravate perceptible en plissant les yeux, la paire de lunettes, la mallette brune... Oui, l'autre n'était, au fond, qu'une cadre lambda un peu trop belle pour ce genre de métier.

Il fallait de tout dans une entreprise.

Clarke sourit à cette pensée et entendit le léger '' _ding_ '' de l'ascenseur. Elle renifla, sans s'en rendre compte, et son sac à dos beige sur ses épaules glissa sur le côté droit, imperceptiblement.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru donner un jour de la crédibilité aux dires de son paternel, mais elle devait avouer que celui-ci avait peut-être, finalement, raison... Et Clarke trépignait, inconsciemment, d'impatience de découvrir ce petit '' tout '' qui devait changer la donne d'une bonne entreprise. Elle voulait la découvrir, cette collègue. Elle souhaitait découvrir son visage autre que par le biais d'une porte métallique. Elle espérait, l'espace de quelques minutes, détailler son caractère et ses humeurs passantes.

C'était stupide de souhaiter autant de chose d'une inconnue lambda.

Cependant, Clarke n'appréciait pas ne rien '' voir '' de quelqu'un. Ça l'embêtait terriblement. Sa collègue l'énervait déjà, sans même le savoir...


	3. Partie III

_**\- Hellevator, Partie III :  
**_

_'' Un seul mot de vous me suffira à me réduire au silence ''_

Un petit mètre les séparait, extensible au possible, un carreau sur le sol, puis deux sur le sol, et trois sur le sol. Il n'y en avait que trois, extensible aux besoins d'autrui. C'était étrange cette vision, mais elles ne s'en formalisaient pas réellement, seulement, le problème était que bien que rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'intercepter les battements de coeur, de cils, d'épiderme fatiguées de l'autre. Une vision étrange, certainement, mais présente. Elles étaient juste deux êtres perdus dans des abysses différents, réuni dans un simple ascenseur aux regards luxueux. Toujours rien, sauf ces foutus carreaux bien trop stoïques pour être correct au vue d'un public trop soupirant.

La première à la chemise trop blanchie par l'âge déglutit sans grande classe avant de choisir son étage, comme ci cela changeait quelque chose à son état. Elle pensa qu'Elle avait eu bien de la chance d'avoir choisi ce côté ci de la cage.

Le quatrième étage n'attendait pas.

Les battements de cils maigrichons de sa voisine la complexait soudainement, alors que les portes les enfermaient complètement. Immature qu'elle devenait. Cependant, aucun regard ne fut lancé ni même intercepté. Elle n'en voulait pas, toujours pas, jamais.

Clarke, bien moins à l'aise que précédemment laissa se creuser sur son teint un mince sourire dans ses commissures fiévreuses, puis, elle choisit à son tour son étage. Son bras s'étira dans un mouvement fluide cachant son sang fourmillant dans ses veines, grappillant le maximum d'espaces, massacrant les moindres de ses remontées déchiquetée de cage thoracique comprimée. Elle supposa que l'espace restreint du lieu avait des effets bien trop contraires à ses pensées, elle appréciait peut-être juste faire semblant de n'être rien.

Reposant son regard d'ambre sur les portes, elle discernait de nouveau la fameuse silhouette blanchâtre cassée et fracturée de noire. On aurait dit une fresque pittoresquement peinte à l'aquarelle, décorée d'un beige maussade à petite lunettes. Clarke n'apercevait plus cette allure fière, propre et conquérante. Il n'y avait que l'autre humain. Même sa posture bien droite était fêlée.

Seuls ses verres tenaient encore debout.

_Stupide. _

Lexa s'en rendait constamment compte, terrible. Elle s'en voulait pour cela, constamment compte, terrible à en crever de peur. Elle en crever silencieusement, sans peine, sans pleures, sans signe distinctif. Peut-être qu'elle aimait ça, au fond.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir si elle appréciait cela, elle n'osait même pas se regarder, elle préférait toujours fixer ses pieds, jouer avec ses mains, bien refermer sa chemise blanche, bien serrer sa cravate noire, remettre sa veste, analyser le déroulement furtif des étages au-dessus de sa tête, sentir les vibrations de la cage d'argent sous ses pieds... Mais jamais depuis son premier jour de boulot, elle n'osait se confronter. Même pas avec la secrétaire. Elle évitait discrètement, même ses collègues. Même ses parents.

Sa mallette l'intéressait bien plus.

Habituel comportement de petite femme paumée.

Alors aujourd'hui, elle avait décidée de fuir en s'adonnant avec minutie à la découverte des chaussures de sa voisine, plaquée à son opposé, une main la maintenant debout, elle se retenait. Une autre happée par la lanière de son sac à dos. Lanière qui semblait avoir été agrandit, depuis combien de temps portait-elle ce sac ? Depuis combien de temps. La question se fit une gentille petite place dans le crâne d'Alexandria. Celle-ci cajolait ce qui restait dans ses normes moroses au possible, mais pas trop. Elle affectionnait particulièrement son propre style de bâtarde tiraillée, essoufflée, coincée, crevée.

Intraitable dans son côté insondable.

Donc, non. Le vert pétant n'était pas son délire. Les chemises noires non plus. Cette femme trop brusque dans ses atouts n'était définitivement pas son type. Tout son contraire, peut-être bien.

Le sujet de la fouille visuelle peu discrète se craqua les doigts contre la barre métallique, faisant résonner un fin claquement empli de fer dans la cage. Clarke laissa planer au passage un manque de conviction quand elle discerna enfin le regard scrutateur de sa voisine. Elle ne semblait appréciait ses lacets. Un '' _ding _'' sonore résonna et extirpa la maussade de sa fausse observation, elle ne leva le regard qu'à l'instant même où les portes disparaissaient de son chemin.

Elle ne s'était pas confrontée. Habituel.

Clarke, elle, continua sa description caractérielle sans but précis, pensant juste à ce qu'elle pourrait lancer à ses nouveaux partenaires de boulots et voisins de bureau :

**'' Bonjour, je suis Clarke, et vous ? ''**

Pas vraiment originale...

**'' Salut, il paraît que jsuis votre nouvelle voisine ? ''**

Trop... trop... Et chiant, mon Dieu.

Elle soupira quand les portes se refermèrent. Son coeur battait, comme toujours. Elle le sentait mais pas assez fort, pas suffisamment, pas comme à l'entrée, pas comme quand elle avait choisi son étage, bras tendu et le regard scrutateur sur son dos. Elle l'avait toujours souhaitée, mais l'entendre de cette manière l'effrayait.

Se reprenant brièvement et se jetant un regard, elle s'appliqua, après une main passée dans ses cheveux d'un volume conséquent, à analyser son corps. Légèrement moyenne, légèrement blonde, légèrement passable, légèrement blanche, légèrement charmante, légèrement heureuse, légèrement comme toutes les autres à un détail près : des lacets verts sur une touche bien trop sombre pour la carrure luxueuse de cette cage. De ce bâtiment.

De la femme brisée dans l'argent.


	4. Partie IV

_**\- Hellevator, Partie IV :**_

_'' L'amour ne laissait pas de trouver sa place parmi tant de désordres, et d'en causer beaucoup dans son empire. ''_

La journée lui semblait interminable, empirique.

Des dossiers à régler en vitesse, un client exécrable en attente à l'autre bout du fil, des collègues s'amusant à raconter maladroitement fort leur soirée trop arrosée, son patron qui était passé à l'improviste et qui lui avait glissé une discrète réflexion sur son teint blafard, ses lunettes qui lui tombaient constamment du nez comme attirées bêtement par des feuilles encore vierges, son écran d'ordinateur aux rayons bleutés qui ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'un bureau vide excepté une poubelle remplie et un dossier banal.

Elle se faisait et s'était fait chier, désordre.

Ses pas las avaient répétés leurs ballets ingénieux, évitant délicatement de passer devant l'imprimante. Lexa se doutait bien qu'un con avait encore dû bloquer la machine. Elle était la seule à comprendre comment retirer le trop plein de feuille. Un calvaire de chien. On lui demanderait alors une énième fois comment elle se débrouillait avec cet objet '' du futur ''... elle, el le commençait véritablement à s'ennuyer de son collègue de quarante six ans au teint bien trop jauni pour annoncer une santé de fer.

Mais ici, ce n'était en aucun cas l'imprimante qui l'occupait. Non, c'était une autre machine, bien moins casse pied. La fameuse machine à café, c'était son seul échappatoire bravant les minutes de son existence.

L'incroyable nouvelle machine à café. Ô qu'elle l'aimait cette putain de machine à faire des cappuccino au goût de bile exécrable. C'était un amas de dizaines et de dizaines de goûts différent.

Bon, d'accord. Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas tant. Mais bien suffisamment pour tenir deux semaines. Environs. Bien sûr.

Farfouillant dans sa poche de pantalon, la pulpe composant ses doigts finis par frotter le métal doux d'une pièce, et une seconde suivit rapidement, comme annonciatrice de son mince filet de joie. Un creux se fendit au coin de sa lèvre droite. Un mélange de tout ce qui lui manquait. Debout, droite, ses lunettes glissant encore un peu sur l'arrête de son nez, elle se sentait comme une exploratrice encore inconnue du monde à la recherche d'une cité d'or mystique aux traits incongrues.

Elle jouait du bout de ses fins doigts, un bruit métallique ronflant discrètement.

Elle s'amusait. C'était redevenue une gosse un peu naif à l'esprit bien trop vif. Découvrir l'or, les trésors, les textures, les caractères désintègres, les auras des produits proposés. Ça la faisait bien plus triper que ses dossiers emplit de chiffres stupides et de lettres à mourir d'un trouble mental quelconque.

Un ronflement. Un coup d'oeil en hauteur. Un deuxième ronflement grisâtre, un coup d'oeil au centre. Un troisième ronflement et elle se stoppait. Un second creux parcouru la commissure de ses lèvres.

Un voluptueux café vanille. Voilà ce que le hasard lui proposait pour passer le temps. Pourquoi pas, pensa-t-elle en faisant avaler à la machine quelques unes de ses pièces. Le monstre les engloutissaient sans attendre, affamée comme jamais. Le plastique creux du gobelet résonna dans son crâne un instant avant qu'un liquide ne remplisse le vide. C'était un son qu'elle appréciait sans y prêter de véritable attention.

Vitale et stupide. Cependant, depuis peu, ce bruit banal, elle en ressentait le besoin, elle devait l'écouter, ça la rassurait sur ses qualités de femme médiocre et bloquée dans le moule. Cela l'éloignait instinctivement de ses vrais complications et cela lui évitait de s'étouffer avec ses remords.

Reniflant. Craquelant ses doigts, elle les élançait sur le plastique verre d'eau qui décorait la machine. Sa main droite ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cacher dans la poche de son chino noir.

Elle attendait calmement que les dernières gouttes sucrés et amers se fracassent dans leur élément. Elle attendait, l'ennuie ne lui réussisait jamais alors sans s'en apercevoir, son regard d'ambre se figea sur sa main de libre. Elle avait froid. Une fêlure de trop, ce sang sur son épiderme la rendait continuellement malade, ça pouvait l'effrayer à en réclamer la mort de l'aider, peut-être qu'elle allait enfin se réveiller, aujourd'hui. Demain. Dans un mois. Dans cinq ans.

La machine décidait toujours.

Une pièce retomba, manquant de justesse de s'écraser contre le sol. Les genoux de la jeune femme se plièrent délicatement, lui permettant d'atteindre sans soucis le gobelet plein et bouillant d'envie. Sa couleur jaunâtre tirant sur le marron tira sur les lèvres de Lexa. Elle récupéra banalement ses petits économies, reniflant encore. Son instant venait de se clore. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Le simple fait d'apprécier de prendre un café vanille semblait la dégoûter de son être au point de s'en arracher les nerfs à vifs, de s'en décoller les rétines, de s'en fracasser les os sur un piloris, au point de lui arracher son manque de confiance en elle flagrant, à vomir qu'elle était putain.

L'espace autour de son corps n'arrangeait toujours rien, l'enterrant encore, plus profond, plus bas, plus dégueulasse. Tout se ressemblait, aucunes distinctions rigolotes à repérer, tout était trop symétrique, cadré. Correct. Il était juste Correct.

_Potable, passable, en progrès ou pas._

Elle n'était que prisonnière d'un monde qu'elle s'était imposée, une belle tour d'argent alléchante et pourtant si terrifiante de l'intérieur. Elle le vivait, le ressentait, au plus loin et creux de ses tripes fatigués. Parfois, alors qu'elle dévorait des nouilles chinoises bas prix achetées dans la supérette d'en face, elle se demandait s'i elle n'était pas juste folle. Ou conne. Ou peut-être même les deux, c'est vrai.

Ouais, c'était un mélange indescriptible dans son crâne.

Et puis merde quoi, qui serait assez conne-folle pour souhaiter accomplir ce qu'elle avait osée faire ? Personne. Voilà. Elle en vomissait des fois.

Son pied droit croisa la trace d'un carrelage trop propre. La femme n'était plus très loin de son bureau, alors évitant de fixer quiconque dans leurs miroirs, elle avala une gorgée dévastatrice. Elle s'en brûla finement le bout des papilles.

La grimace qui déforma son visage d'ange impératrice décomplexa sa carrure droite et basique.

Pas la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Exécrable, dégueulasse. Immonde. Ça la dégoûtait de nouveau. Soupirant alors, elle jeta le gobelet sans y porter de grande attentions dans la poubelle d'un collègue absent. Elle ne remarqua même pas les gouttelettes qui s'écrasèrent sur la blancheur instantanée du meuble. Elle n'en avait, en vérité, pas grand-chose à foutre, toujours trop obnubilée par les lignes du carrelages.

Sa nouvelle collègue elle, en avait quelque chose à faire, pour son estime et son courage de connasse aux lacets verts d'eau.


	5. Partie V

→ _**Hellevator, Partie V :**_

Descendant les marches deux à deux, la jeune femme en profitait pour correctement replacer son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Les lanières trop lâches la dérangeait légèrement, mais elle avait bien fini par s'y habituer. Si il lui prenait l'envie d'y repenser, elle se rendait trop souvent compte qu'un manque incompréhensible refaisait surface quand elle ne sentait plus quelque chose de trop serré, compressé, dispersé, sur son épiderme.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à son lacet droit qui tentait de la fuir sans grande conviction. Non. Le sourire quelque peu effronté qu'elle affichait empêchait toute forme de mécontentement de pénétrer sa boîte crânienne.

_Impossible._

Elle releva finalement le regard du bitume abîmé. Elle pouvait repérer le nom de la rue dans laquelle elle se situait. Elle était bientôt arrivé. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde, il n'y avait pas la foule des samedis soirs ou encore des jeudis midis, qui venaient s'amasser dans un tas noir immonde autour des restaurants ou encore des boutiques attrapes touristes. Non, ce soir seul l'odeur des préparations fris de poulet résonnaient autour de son corps, comme attirées. Elles la percutaient sans grande raison mais elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Cette odeur le ramenait à ce qu'elle avait été. Ça la calmait, imperceptiblement. Elle se demandait parfois si ce sentiment était une bonne chose. La nostalgie n'était pas toujours la plus belle des escapades, surtout à Arkadia.

Mâchouillant sans grande manière son chewing-gum, elle continua tout de même son chemin, ambitieuse comme un louveteaux.

Elle appréciait quand il n'y avait que deux ou trois groupes de touristes perdus qui profitaient simplement de l'instant, des appareils en main. Certains jours ou soirs, ils la stoppaient pour lui demander un peu d'aide. Clarke avait la fine impression d'être quelqu'un d'important dans ces instants volages. Elle pensait participer, d'une manière improbable, dans la vie de ces inconnus perdu. Peut-être se rappelleraient-ils, un jour, de cette jeune femme aux lacets verts et au sourire d'enfant désabusé. Peut-être repenseraient-ils à la politesse maladive de cette fille qui les avait pris en photo dans un fin espace de bonheur.

Clarke l'espérait discrètement. Un peu tout les soirs.

Mâchouillant toujours frénétiquement, elle tourna dans une petite ruelle légèrement escarpée et qui grimpait soudainement. Ses pas résonnaient entre les petits murets, les baies vitrées et les tôles noires qui composaient les habitations. C'était un son si familier mais qui évoluait souvent. Trop souvent pour elle.

Ses yeux fixèrent les alentours avant qu'un bruit baveux ne vienne briser l'harmonie des lieux. Son chewing-gum rebondit sur plusieurs centimètres de trottoir pour se fondre finalement dans un petit bosquet de plantes jaunâtres.

Ele n'aimait pas cracher pourtant.

_Reniflement mal dissimulé. _

Il fallait ensuite refaire ses lacets. Repositionner son sac de façon correct. Avaler sa salive d'une manière enfantine et goulue. Mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, à la recherche d'une sécurité. Avancer. Entrer le code. Entendre le '' clic '' sonore et révélateur.

Entrer.

Elle retira ses chaussures, les plaquant maniaquement contre celles des deux autres. Impeccable rangement qui la détendit, un peu. Sa veste rejoignit sans encombres les autres, sur le porte-manteau qui jonchait l'entrée du salon. De loin, elle pouvait déjà discerner les petits pas d'un être vadrouillant en rond dans une chambre grisâtre. Peut-être jouait-il encore avec le chat. En face d'elle, la silhouette du domestique se confondait presque avec la décoration épurée de la cuisine.

**'' Bonsoir,** lança Clarke dans un sourire creux.

**\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Griffin,** il se pencha en avant dans une mince révérence. **J'espère que votre première journée s'est bien passée ? ''**

La blonde hocha la tête en s'avançant pour rejoindre son vieil ami.

**'' Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler mademoiselle quand personne n'est pas là, Lincoln. ''**

Le concerné lâcha un simple sourire.

**'' Et oui, m'a journée s'est bien passé,** Clarke n'aimait pas s'étaler inutilement. **Et toi ?**

**\- Très bien aussi.**

**\- Super. ''**

Clarke se servit un verre d'eau, reniflant encore un peu.

**'' Comment va-t-il ? **Osa-t-elle, faiblement.

**\- Assez bien, mais ce matin il n'a pas accepté de prendre son traitement... **Lincoln, remarquant le haussement de sourcil de Clarke, se précipita pour rajouter quelques mots : **cependant, j'ai réussi à lui glisser ses médicaments dans des cookies.**

**\- Il est têtu... '' **conclu la blonde, tout en assénant une légère tape sur l'épaule de son voisin.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux avant de largement acquiescer.

**'' Quand revient-il ?**

**\- Demain matin, à l'aube.**

**\- D'accord. ''**

Clarke secoua le visage, comme surprise. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Son géniteur n'avait pas assez de temps. Il n'avait pas encore assez d'argent, il en fallait plus, toujours plus. Il fallait fuir, toujours fuir ses responsabilités. Il lui fallait survivre à sa manière. Cependant, ce comportement de gosse insoumis, ça ne plaisait pas à sa fille, Clarke.

Son paternel la dégoûtait tellement.

Elle aussi avait besoin de fuir. Seulement, elle s'essoufflait d'une autre façon, d'une manière plus douce et moins blessante, tranchante, écoeurante.

Le salon était vide.

Le couloir de l'entrée aussi.

Dans son dos, il n'y avait plus que la cuisine d'animait. Lincoln devait sûrement déjà préparer le dîner.

Par la suite de son aventure, c'était les escaliers qui lui semblèrent à vomir. Le couloir du haut, lui, l'étrangler encore un peu plus et cette porte, elle lui paraissait l'étreindre bien trop lourdement pour lui laisser le choix.

**'' Toc, Toc, Toc, **dit-elle en tapotant le bois de ses phalanges.

**\- Qui est là ? **S'empressa de répondre le cristal.

**\- Ton soeur préférée. ''**

La porte s'ouvrit aussi rapidement qu'elle ne se refermait.

Des petits bras affaiblis vinrent l'enlacer, prêt à l'englober. Elle sourit tout en se détachant.

**'' Finn s'est encore caché sous le lit... **marmonna le petit.

**\- Je pense qu'il est fatigué... Tu lui cours trop après. ''**

Une lourde respiration résonna dans l'espace carré et le cristal baissa les yeux.

**'' Il faut que tu te reposes un peu avant d'aller manger.**

**\- Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir !**

**\- Je sais, mais tu dois garder tes forces, **Clarke le laissa s'installer dans ses bras. **Et je t'en prie, arrête de courir après ce chat...**

**\- Il veut pas jouer avec moi ! C'est pas de ma faute...**

**\- Si tu ne le forçais pas à jouer le rôle de Robin, il ne te fuirait pas. ''**

Le petit ne répondit rien et se laissa border calmement, attrapant du bout de ses petits doigts le masque bleuté qu'il déposa avec précaution sur son oreiller, près de son crâne.

Clarke s'assit sur le rebord du lit, abaissant discrètement le matelas.

**'' Raconte moi une histoire. '' **quémanda la voix toujours aussi cristalline.

Aucunes réponses ne retentit. La jeune femme s'occupait d'abord de déposer correctement le masque sur le visage du cristal qui lui donna, pendant quelques secondes, du fil à retordre. Puis, il la fixa avec ses yeux d'amande. Un parfait miroir.

En vérité, Clarke aurait aimé se taire. Elle préférait se taire. Écouter sa musique, jouer de la guitare et se fondre dans la danse visqueuse que commençait à creuser la pluie sur la fenêtre de l'enfant. Mais elle se reprit et attrapa un des livres de contes qui traînaient sur la table de chevet. Ce soir, comme tout les soirs depuis deux ans, la blonde allait s'adonner à l'étude concrète du cas de Belle.

Elle la trouvait bien stupide cette histoire. Une femme, une âme qui tombait amoureuse d'une monstruosité informe, trop rigoureuse. C'était bien impensable. Elle se demandait toujours comment son petit-frère faisait pour y croire avec autant de force et d'engouement. Il souriait, derrière le bleu.

_Putain, ce n'était qu'un fichu conte. _

Il ne fallait juste pas y prêter de trop grandes attentions, car ça finissait toujours par vous perdre.

Clarke ne souhaitait pas le perdre.

_Santé ternit._

Le cristal était trop fragile, son frère était trop fragile, et le regard inconnu d'une âme brisée l'était encore plus.

_Esprit blessé._


	6. Partie VI

_**\- Hellevator, Partie VI :**_

_" Cette collègue devenait cette chose, douce et sucrée. Si elle était encore pickpocket elle croyait, non, elle en était même sûre, qu'elle n'aurait jamais hésité avant de s'en emparer. "_

Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, seule, embêtant à nouveau les oiseaux de ces ruelles perdues entre milles autres. Les volatiles se moquaient d'elle, haut dans le ciel. Ils allaient encore devoir attendre.

La pluie fine et brouillasse avait laissée sa place aux minces rayons de soleil. Ces faisceaux lumineux aux encres blanches se reflétaient sur ses lunettes bleutées, protectrice d'une myopie timide et mal dissimulée.

Pour un spectateur mal avisé, Lexa aurait pu prétendre à glaner le rôle de la maladroite stagiaire encore en retard. Pour un habitué, Lexa pouvait simplement espérer récupérer le rôle de la médiocre petite employée jetée en pâture aux vilains clients.

Assoiffés.

Malgré les flottements de l'air chaud autour de son corps, elle n'abandonnait pas sa longue veste noire. Elle préférait avoir à sentir une chaleur corporelle trop importante contre ses veines plutôt qu'un rhume naissant, emprisonnant ses moindres pensées et mouvements.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de futilités attendrissantes de malheurs.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se stoppait, les deux pieds collaient l'un à l'autre tels des siamois. Un regard à droite, un autre à gauche, et elle traversait d'un pas énergique la route. Le bâtiment inaugurait son grand retour au quotidien.

Son plus grand déboire.

La secrétaire qui mâchouillait le bout de son stylo noir farfouillait déjà dans ses poches à l'aide d'un immense sourire.

Lexa arrivait à la rendre heureuse de façon idiote.

**" Bonjour "** lançait-elle brièvement.

L'employée ne remarquait pas le petit geste de la main qu'elle lui lançait, victorieuse en cette belle matinée. Ses deux autres collègues au regard parfois méprisant allaient s'en mordre les doigts et devraient lui payer un bon café noisette.

Lexa, elle ne les remarquaient pas. Elle ne les remarquaient presque jamais, ces jours de victoires, elle n'y prêtait aucunes quelconques attention. Et encore moins maintenant qu'une ombre répétitive refaisait surface devant l'argent fermé.

C'était comme si elle l'attendait, de nouveau.

La première fois, elle lui était apparu.

Aujourd'hui, pour la seconde fois, elle lui donnait un air de répit mal perçu.

Au fin fond de ce couloir obnubilé par l'argent, la modernité, l'éclaircissement, la silhouette l'assommait.

Elles n'étaient que deux ce matin encore.

Respiration après respiration.

Elles n'étaient que deux, de nouveau, enfermées le temps d'un instant. Une idée se frayait un sentier dans le crâne de la retardataire : prendre l'escalier.

Clarke la comprenait. Cette tentatrice pensée l'avait chatouillée. À présent, elle n'en était plus question. Elle devait en apprendre plus, c'était stupide mais elle en ressentait le besoin, comme prise au piège. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son intervention instinctive :

**" Bonjour, je suis Clarke, votre nouvelle collègue "**

Elle ne s'était pas retournée.

Lexa s'installait, ses siamois collés, oubliant ses anciennes pensées de fuite.

La présence succincte de la femme aux côtés de la nouvelle lui avait arraché les mots de la bouche, subtilement. La blonde se frappait déjà mentalement le front, s'injuriant de tout les noms possible.

**" Bonjour. "**

Le ding de l'ascenseur empêchait Clarke de tournait le visage. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y avait bien que l'acier pour leur renvoyer un aspect faussé de leur personnalité.

Ce n'était qu'un miroir.

Lexa s'en effrayait.

Clarke s'en accaparait.

Elles s'avançaient d'un même pas.

Lexa pensait avec bonheur que les portes étaient suffisamment grandes. Sinon, les deux se seraient encore un peu plus rapprochées, pour venir de frôler voir se toucher. Elle ne l'aurait pas encore acceptée, pas maintenant, dans son crâne ça la brûlait.

Cependant, l'une l'attendait bizarrement, l'autre fixait ses pieds avec passion.

La femme dont la chemise blanche était enfin repassée, recommençait ses habitudes : choisir son étage, laisser quelques secondes à sa collègue pour faire de même, remarquer une montre hors de prix, garder son regard encré sur ses pompes.

Un fin creux marquait son visage, elle avait compris l'autre côté du miroir excentrique.

Clarke la fixait complètement aujourd'hui. Elle en avait envie et espérait croiser un regard d'eau fiévreux. Mais une question lui traversait soudainement l'esprit : pourquoi sa voisine ne regardait rien d'autre que ses chaussures noires ?

C'était bien stupide comme idée. Elles n'avaient rien d'exceptionnelles. Elles étaient noires et brillaient légèrement quand un bout de lumière les abordaient. Splendide, cher, peut-être, mais pas assez pour qu'on en devienne obsédée.

Pourquoi elle ne la fixait pas d'ailleurs, cette voisine ?

Hier, les nouveaux collègues de Clarke l'avait dévisagée du regard tout en étreignant insensiblement ses allures d'excentrique mal dissimulée. Le patron l'avait affrontée dans le blanc des yeux avant de ricaner, se croyant discret. La secrétaire n'avait rien dit mais elle l'avait ressentie, ce léger tremblement de paupières qui indiquait des mesquineries internes.

Cette meuf en noir et chemise blanche ne la regardait pas avec autant de méchanceté. Une simple curiosité. Et surtout, aujourd'hui, elle ne la regardait pas un seul instant.

Quand les femmes se séparaient à l'ouverture du gouffre, Clarke pensait qu'elle aimait et détestait cet attrait de caractère. Elle aimait aussi sensiblement la démarche de sa collègue.

Le soir, bien après les heures de fermetures des portes du bâtiment, alors que Lexa s'étalait dans son canapé miteux une lumière de lampe de salon l'éclairant péniblement, elle repensait à ses chaussures.

Elle appréciait l'idée de ne rien connaître de l'excentrique gosse de riche.

Sa fenêtre la jugeait. Elle le savait, cela la détendait.

Épuisée, elle balançait sa cravate avant de retirer deux boutons de sa chemise.

Ses pieds frappant les bords de sa table basse, la gosse trop mature qu'elle était se permettait de souffler quelques secondes. La boîte renfermant sa pizza n'avait pas bougée d'un seul micro-centimètre. Il s'était révélé qu'en vérité, elle n'avait pas faim ce soir. Cependant, ses deux bières étaient vides. Elle hésitait à en prendre une troisième, malheureusement, le frigo était trop loin pour sa flemmardise incongrue.

Elle y repensait encore ce soir, dans l'ombre de ce qu'elle devait être.

Son regard tiraillé se posait sur un ancien objectif.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, pourtant, observer la ville éteinte ça la détendait, sous les yeux de ses dossiers paumés. Cette ville qu'elle haïssait la sortait de son enfer, la gosse de riche excentrique en faisait de même, la traînant avec peine.

Ses fameuses chaussures se sentaient brutalement délaissées, pour la première fois depuis bien des années vides.


	7. Partie VII

→ _**Hellevator****, Partie VII :**_

_'' La nuit, les quatre intrus étaient entrés dans la pièce sombre. Ils amenaient avec eux deux personnes : l'amoureuse et l'amante voilée "_

Un souffle plaqué brutalement au creux de sa poitrine, la réveillait. Une panique plus blanche que son drap l'enrôlait.

Ses bras plongeaient dans le vide, farfouillant l'espace. Un constat la frappait : elle nageait au beau milieu de sa sueur, tellement collante qu'elle lui donnait soudain froid. L'eau évacuée par ses pores ennuyés, avait trempée les draps ainsi que son tee-shirt.

Ça la dégoûtait au plus profond de son être.

Son dos, cambré lors de sa remontée abrupte, se débloquait lentement, aidant sa propriétaire à expirer le plus d'air affolé possible.

Inspiration : effrois.

Expiration : désarroi.

Elle entendait, comme extérieure à son propre corps, des os craquaient, quelque part sous les parcelles de cellules de son organisme.

Son tee-shirt lui collait toujours à la peau.

Elle devait se lever.

Même à quatre heures du matin, elle se sentait obligée de se lever. Elle ne pouvait contrôler ce genre de terreur. Ses doigts de pieds avaient gigoté, mordu par le froid que marquait le parquet. Une des lattes de ce sol lui renvoyait les inquiétudes passées à la gueule. Ses mains s'étaient vaguement dégourdis en se sentant fuir le draps mouillé.

Elle se dégoûtait tellement à y penser constamment.

Son dos craquait encore, une dernière fois, se brisant contre les murs de sa chambre vide.

Son inconscient arbitraire la connaissait par cœur, au point même que la mère de la jeune femme devait être verte de jalousie.

Ou peut-être portait-elle la jupe couleur noire cendre des morts.

Son périple, à la jeune femme, l'amenait dans le long couloir, tout aussi vide que sa chambre. Un pas après l'autre, elle se concentrait pour ne réveiller personne. Malheureusement, sous son poids bien qu'infime, le bois se tordait de douleur sourde.

L'escalier vieillit se moquait bien de sa démarche chambranle. Clarke hésitait à descendre, rejoindre la cuisine, et s'y enfermer à tout jamais. Protégée de tout. Protégée de rien. Encore un jeu de son esprit et elle reprenait son ascension. Sa famille était sensée allait bien, était-elle donc la seule à se tromper de chemin ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

La poignet la brisait, un instant, suspicieuse et joueuse. Elle se tenait dans sa main, annonciatrice de toutes ses plus grandes peurs, annonciatrice d'un désastre de cristal que nul ne pourrait stopper.

Même pas cette mère perdue, fauchée prudemment.

Seulement, inlassablement, le point final à tout ses espoirs vains... c'était le spectre de l'ombre tueuse, arracheuse... La faucheuse l'attendait peut-être, aujourd'hui.

Son cauchemar avait été décadent de réalité futur. Ses espoirs s'anémiaient de jours en jours, ils s'éfilaient à en donner la crève.

Un clic silencieux résonnait contre son épiderme, un pas la poussait à entrer. C'était peut-être sa curiosité maladive qui la poussait et non pas simplement son mécanisme inarticulé qu'était son organisme.

Sain qu'elle était, elle, pas lui, pas le gamin.

Un voyant vert fendait l'air ambiant bouillant.

La machine était allumée et fonctionnée correctement. Ça la rassurait brièvement. Il lui en fallait plus.

Et enfin, la délivrance au bout de deux minces files plastiques blancs. Le masque " bleu ". Il remontait et descendait, splendide, en compagnie de la cage thoracique de son petit.

Elle soupirait, une main toujours tremblante sur la poignet de la porte. Un poids la fuyait. La candeur respirait.

Il vivrait un jour, une heure, une minute.

Une seule seconde de plus à ses côtés. Ça la soulageait. Le cauchemar s'évaporait, suivant les sillons bleutés que traçaient le crâne de Clarke en direction de la fenêtre. Elle s'en approchait à pas de loups, apeurée à la simple pensée de réveiller son ange gardien. Cette lumière verte explosait dans l'air à intervalles réguliers, témoignage d'une enfance brisée peut être.

Mais ça la rassurait. Il était vivant, mal vivant, pas en forme, à deux doigts de s'éclater à tout jamais de son âme mais il était bel et bien vivant. Presque autant qu'elle. Pour une fois...

Il était quatre heures du matin chez Clarke Griffin. Cette jeune femme aux traits bien trop tirés, au teint balafré, et au corps fondant imperceptiblement, était une survivante. Elle apportait son aide. S'enterrait à la place d'une autre, du cristal, de ce petit-frère tant chérie. Elle se tuait pour que d'autres puisse vivre, un sourire aux lèvres.

La ville la détendait, étendue derrière cette vitre. Elle aimait à se demander si un jour - le plus tard possible - l'âme de son petit frère se trouverait nostalgique de cette vue ?

À l'autre bout de la ville lune, une autre femme pensait. Pas la même chose. Mais elle pensait tout autant.

Elle s'amenuisait de tueries incessantes, de blocages incontrôlés et de décès trop présent.

Lexa Wood était seule, toujours allongée sur son vieux canapé, des dossiers emplissant sa table basse, des bières étalées au sol... elle était seul.

Elles étaient terriblement seules.

Endormie de manière furtive et réveillé en sueur, tel sa collègue.

Les deux se demandaient : comment fait-elle, ma voisine, pour se cacher ?

Aucunes des deux ne trouvaient de réponse adéquates.

Il fallait peut-être juste se reposer, encore un peu. Cela n'allait pas durer, n'est-ce pas ?


	8. Partie VIII

_« Jeune, elle __batifolait__,_

_Adulte, elle recherchait le silence,_

_Vieille, elle prenait le rôle d'un moine. »_

Son portable vibrait. Pour le seconde fois de la matinée. Il faisait résonner dans l'air de la pièce une mélodie clinquante, assommante qui, chez sa propriétaire, ne faisait qu'aggraver le malaise qui brutalisait son crâne endormi.

Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de moment.

Cela lui cramait les oreilles dans un tintement qui lui filait la nausée.

Son bras amorphe trébuchait en rencontrant des papiers froissés, des bouteilles de bières vides et des crayons éparpillés ici et là. Quelque chose chutait à sa gauche. Ça l'intriguait si peu qu'elle comprenait rapidement dans quel état elle se trouvait. Elle se dégoûtait toujours les lendemains, jamais sur l'instant.

Une nouvelle sonnerie, transformée en vibration infernale, éclatait. Un autre mouvement brusque et elle s'accaparait de la machine aux ondes dévastatrices.

Elle savait dans quoi elle tombait, elle en connaissait depuis longtemps les conséquences. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs qui était l'employé suffisamment fou ou con, pour lui téléphoner à cette heure.

Son regard captait tout de même le monde autre. Loin de son coeur. En effet, à l'extérieur – ne changeant pas d'ordinaire – le temps était maussade et lui procurait une envie irrépressible de retourner dans son sommeil crû de douceur.

Une fine couche de pollution restait visible si elle forçait un peu sur ses paupières et, qu'en les plissant, elle parvenait à créer des rides aux coins de ses yeux. Elle n'était pourtant pas si âgée que ça. Le temps s'écoulait de façon différente, surtout sur ses cellules.

Un immeuble semblait gratter le ciel de cette arrogance que Lexa Woods haissait, du plus profond de son être jusqu'au plus humble poches d'inconscience qui lui restait.

Une voix bien trop aigue pour emprunter les traits du secrétaire se répercutait contre ses tympans :

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Woods ?

\- Oui... » marmonnait la concernée, se passant une main sur le visage.

Son regard ne parvenait toujours pas à se caler sur son environnement de façon stable et pas trop vomissante. Alors, pensant que cela allait encore améliorer son cas, elle proposait à son corps de se lever, un minimum. Finalement, elle se retrouvait bien vite dos au dossier de son sofa, au lieu d'être dos aux coussins.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure amélioration du monde, cependant, c'était déjà ça de pris. Quoi que... le simple fait de mouver son crâne faisait ressortir à une vitesse folle un mal de mer étranger au sol de son appartement.

Elle tentait tout de même de se concentrer sur ce point précis, malgré les tremblements de ses paupières alourdies.

« Vous n'étiez pas à votre poste, aujourd'hui ?

\- Si je vous réponds que je n'y étais pas, en effet, je serais virée ? »

Un blanc s'installait entre les deux correspondantes volages.

L'autre voix aigue ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre face à cette audace indécise. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela. Pas du tout, à vrai dire. Elle se raclait juste la gorge. Lexa, au contraire, s'amusait de voir cette nouvelle personne aussi perturbée dans ses manœuvres que dans sa voix.

Les yeux clos et le corps tiraillé, un rire lui parvenait soudain.

Elle n'appréciait malheureusement pas ce genre de ricanement stupide.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Le rire se calmait, comme étant prise sur le fait. La jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil finissait par reprendre après une toux mal dissimulée :

« Non, bien sûr que non... Lexa ouvrait un œil. Votre réponse m'a simplement amusée. »

Ses deux yeux étaient à présent grands ouverts. Lexa n'avait jamais fait attention à ce vieux coin de table écorché.

« Étiez-vous malade ? » reprenait la nouveauté.

Ce fut au tour de la retardataire de se retenir de rire, stupidement.

Si pour cette femme malade signifiait littéralement porter une gueule de bois, alors oui, oui, Lexa était bien mal portante. Cependant, expliquer que par peur elle s'était enfilée presque la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky et des bières, ce n'était pas un excellent plan si elle souhaitait garder son précieux job.

« Oui, veuillez m'excuser auprès des supérieurs, je n'avais pas la force physique de passer un coup de fil dans la mâtinée. »

En effet, elle n'avait pas eu la force de le faire. Le sommeil l'avait shootée aussi proprement que si elle s'était faite écrasée par un bus à la sortie de chez elle.

Son horloge affichait seize heures.

Elle était sacrément en retard aujourd'hui.

« Bien, la brunette soi disant malade discernait les griffures d'une mine de crayon sur du papier. Je ferais un rapport à la direction, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, en leur expliquant votre situation ils comprendront.

\- Merci, Lexa avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche à coup de ciseaux.

\- Pas de soucis, passez une bonne fin de journée et reposez-vous bien. »

L'employée absente ne pensait même pas à la remercier de sa gentillesse et raccrochait simplement.

La seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à capturer dans ces dernières paroles était les relents d'ironie qui voltigeaient dans la voix doucereuse de l'inconnue.

Bordel.

Elle jouait son poste suffisamment bien gradé, elle jouait quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait pas avoir mais qu'elle avait pourtant les frousses de perdre. Elle ne se comprenait jamais.

_Seule._

Assise dans ce canapé, elle était paumée.

Son crâne jouait des partitions inconnu du grand public. Cela l'étreignait douloureusement.

Elle se rallongeait immédiatement.

Sa tête se calmait à la sensation du coussin sur son cuir chevelu. Elle n'y retournerai pas aujourd'hui, les heures étaient déjà perdues. Elle voulait juste se reposer, encore un peu, juste un peu, loin de tout, loin d'eux.

La voilà qui divaguait encore, mais qu'aurait bien pu penser ses géniteurs de ce comportement d'enfant capricieuse ? Ils lui auraient sûrement lancés des regards réprobateurs avant de l'assommer de remarques acerbes.

Ce n'était pas cet avenir qu'elle aurait dû occuper.

Ce n'était pas cet avenir qu'elle souhaitait.

C'était juste la peur qui lui brûlait les intestins continuellement depuis ce jour. Ses tripes s'en moquaient de sa voix, de son putain de talent, de son jeu d'actrice.

Elle avait peur. Ça la frigorifiait.

Et cette collègue qui venait de l'appeler, en reposant le combiné, avait tout autant peur que Lexa. Car bien d'autres coups de fils l'attendaient, à la fin de ses heures de travail, bien moins joyeux et annonciateurs d'examens cliniques effrayants. C'était le grand jour pour sa famille.

Un sourire marquait tout de même son visage : elle avait rigolé à la remarque de cette Lexa Woods. Elle avait instantanément capté les excès d'alcool. Elle s'en amusait. Ça la traîner hors de l'eau.

Un dossier s'écrasait soudain sur son bureau, la forçant à relever le regard de son clavier, rêveuse.

« Vous me remplirez ces dossiers avant demain Griffin, lançait un des ses supérieurs dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom.

\- Bien entendu Monsieur. Elle poussait les dossiers du bout des doigts. J'ai appelé Mademoiselle Woods. Elle est malade, cela explique son absence.

\- Hum Hum. »

Ce grognement manquait de faire exploser de rire la nouvelle. Le patron n'en avait littéralement rien à faire de cette information quémandée.

Alors, se penchant sur les dossiers qu'elle aurait à remplir, Clarke pensait qu'elle trouvait cette Lexa Woods comique, aussi loin qu'elle était d'elle en cet instant. Peut-être pourrait-elle la rencontrer un jour, au coin d'une maladie imaginaire


End file.
